Viciado em cafeína
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha viciado em cafeína? Besteira! Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa que dizer que... Que ele é viciado em Ramen por exemplo! Presente de aniversário para eu mesma.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Viciado em cafeína.**

Quando Inuyasha e Kagome começaram a namorar, há dois anos, ela descobriu que ele tinha um pequeno vicio por ramen, e sendo ela uma boa nutricionista, apesar de desempregada (porque não aceitou ser a amante do seu supervisor nojento Bankotsu), sabia que nada do que era em excesso fazia bem, e fez o possível para ajudar o amado. É claro que ele teimoso como era relutou de inicio, mas pouco depois começou a ceder.

Não que ele tenha parado completamente de tomar ramen, ele nunca faria isso (e nem ela queria vendo o quanto ele gostava de ramen), mas ao menos agora tomava moderadamente. Mas agora, Kagome havia sido despejada de seu apartamento (caixa de fósforos) por atraso no aluguel, as coisas não andavam nada fáceis para uma nutricionista recém-formada em Manhattam, e Inuyasha "gentilmente" a chamara para morar com ele. E embora ela tivesse pleno conhecimento de suas segundas intenções, ela, justamente por não ter mais para onde ir, aceitou. Desde então já fazia dois meses.

E foi justamente nesses dois meses que ela acabou se dando conta de outro hábito pouco saudável de seu namorado:

_Você é viciado em cafeína! – concluiu vendo-o bebericar a quinta caneca de café.

_O que? – perguntou Inuyasha, que não havia prestado atenção por estar se deliciando com o delicioso e fumegante liquido negro que lhe descia a garganta.

_Você é viciado em cafeína, Inuyasha! – repetiu Kagome.

_Besteira! – Inuyasha girou os olhos.

Primeiro ele era viciado em ramen, e agora ele era viciado em cafeína? Francamente o que mais ela iria inventar agora? Viciado em frituras?

Não nada disso, Inuyasha não era viciado em nada, era Kagome quem ficava arrumando desculpas para passar o tempo enquanto estava desempregada, e quem pagava o pato era Inuyasha!

_É sério! – ela insistiu. – Você toma café como se fosse água... Aliais, acho que ninguém toma tanta água assim.

_Meu Deus, como você é irritante. – suspirou tomando mais um gole de café.

Kagome cruzou os braços sob a camisa masculina que havia pegado "emprestada" do namorado.

_Se eu sou assim _tão_ irritante, porque é que me chamou para morar com você?

Inuyasha analisou Kagome dos pés a cabeça por cima de sua caneca, definitivamente aquela camisa caia bem melhor nela do que nele. De repente se pegou imaginando se ela estaria usando algo por baixo... Balançou a cabeça e repousou a caneca ao lado da cafeteira. Vamos ver... Porque mesmo que ele havia a chamado para ir morar com ele?

Ah claro, por cinco simples e pequenos motivos:

1° Ela foi despejada e não tinha para onde ir.

2° Ele não gostava da maneira como aquele vizinho tarado, o tal de Kouga olhava para as pernas dela.

3° Ele a queria ter por perto.

4° Ele a amava.

5°:

_Eu praticamente já tinha me esquecido de como pode ser irritante ter você por perto o tempo todo. – suspirou voltando a encher sua caneca de café.

Kagome bufou. Ela não era irritante! Ela só estava tentando cuidar da saúde daquele ingrato!

_E além do mais. – continuou Inuyasha – Um café da manha, não é um café da manha de verdade se não tiver café.

_Mas você toma café demais!

_Uma xicara não faz mal a ninguém. – ele girou os olhos.

_Uma xicara **a cada vinte minutos**, faz mal sim! – ela retrucou.

_A cafeína faz bem ao organismo, ela estimula o cérebro e te deixa mais ativo. – ele defendeu-se.

_E em excesso também pode elevar a sua pressão arterial.

Inuyasha fez uma careta de descontentamento, Kagome sabia ser muito persistente e irritante quando queria, foi à mesma coisa com o ramen, e ele sabia que ela não pararia de falar até que ele dissesse sim. Balançou a cabeça, lá iam eles novamente.

_Muito bem Kagome, então vamos fazer uma aposta. – ele olhou a jarra de café, ainda tinha o suficiente para mais uma caneca, e enquanto falava ele voltou a enchê-la – Eu, Inuyasha Taisho, vou ficar vinte e quatro horas, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos, sem tomar uma só gota de café.

_E de que isso adiantaria? – Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha – No dia seguinte você ia voltar a se entupir de café de uma forma ou de outra. Isso **se** você conseguisse ficar todo esse tempo sem consumir cafeína.

_Mas serviria para que eu provasse-te que não sou viciado em cafeína como você insistiu em repetir. – parou por um momento para tomar um gole de café – E que nem sempre você está certa.

Kagome franziu o cenho. Como assim? É claro que ela sempre estava certa!

Ele a estava desafiando, e ela não podia recuar de maneira nem uma! Mas com Inuyasha, todo cuidado era pouco.

_Mas e se você perder? – questionou cautelosa – O que acontece?

_Então... – Inuyasha encarou o café em sua caneca, pensando em algo. Não que tivesse alguma maneira dela vencer, claro que não, afinal ele não era viciado em cafeína! – Bem então... Você prova sua teoria de que estou viciado em cafeína.

Ele tomou mais um gole de café.

_E o que mais? – porque mulheres nunca estavam satisfeitas?

Inuyasha pensou mais um pouco, o que mais poderia oferecer a Kagome? De repente, teve uma ideia, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu um sorrio provocante.

_Hã... Eu deixo você me desintoxicar da cafeína.

Era tudo o que Kagome queria ouvir.

_Trato feito então! – concordou de imediato – Você vai ficar vinte e quatro horas sem consumir cafeína.

Os dois sorriram certos de que o outro iria perder.

Mas o sorriso de Kagome tornou-se maior e mais maldoso do que o do namorado e ela puxou a caneca ainda pela metade de suas mãos.

_Começando a partir de agora!

_Ei! – exclamou Inuyasha – Eu não estava preparado ainda!

Ignorando suas reclamações Kagome começou a tomar o café, para logo em seguida fazer um som de profunda aprovação, e fechou os olhos para saborear melhor o sabor.

_Oh está delicioso. – murmurou rouca.

A boca de Inuyasha secou enquanto ele acompanhava com os olhos uma gotícula de café escorrer pelo canto da boca de Kagome, mas foi só quando ela abriu os olhos e ele viu aquele brilho peralta brilhando neles, que ele entendeu o que ela estava fazendo.

_Ah não! – exclamou saltando para longe da mesa. – Eu sei o que você está fazendo, mas não vai conseguir Srta. Manipuladora!

Kagome olhou-o inocentemente. Ah tá, até parece que ela iria convencê-lo de que não foi proposital!

_Do que está falando Inuyasha? – perguntou piscando suas longas pestanas com extrema inocência.

_Eu vou embora, vou trabalhar! – exclamou apanhando seu paletó de cima do encosto da cadeira – E então você não vai mais poder me tentar sua bruxa!

A porta bateu com força, fazendo Kagome encolher-se involuntariamente, ela balançou a cabeça, Inuyasha Taisho se abster de café por 24 horas? A ideia era tão absurda que ela não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada pura e espontânea que brotou do fundo de sua garganta, e tomou mais um gole de café, não era mentira estava realmente delicioso. Mas agora precisava se arrumar, pois tinha uma entrevista de emprego em três horas.

Duas horas, treze minutos e vinte e sete segundos; esse era o tempo exato que Inuyasha não tomava uma só gota de café, o que significava que só restavam vinte e uma horas, quarenta e seis minutos e trinta e três segundos, mas já a essa altura ele já sentia todo o seu corpo pulsar, como se cada célula sua implorasse e gritasse desesperadamente por um copo de café. Em sua boca ele sentia como se uma família de escorpiões houvesse resolvido fazer ninho ali: sua garganta ardia como se cacos de vidro estivessem sendo esfregados nela, e o resto de sua boca estava seca e com um gosto horrendo.

_Café. _Repetia sua mente incansavelmente.

Tamborilou nervosamente com os dedos no volante do carro, ele estava estacionado em frente a uma loja de rosquinhas, de onde o aroma de café exalava fortemente, se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse um pouquinho ele podia até sentir o gosto.

**_É só um golinho!**_ – _disse alguém ao seu lado.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado e ao olhar para o lado lá estava em seu ombro uma miniatura de si mesmo, só que vestindo uma roupa vermelha de diabinho com chifres e cauda pontiaguda, e um tridente para completar. Piscou, só podia estar alucinando! Ele estava vendo o seu ID?

**_Ela nunca vai saber.** – disse o ID esfregando as mãos com um sorriso malicioso. – **O que os olhos não veem coração não sente.**

Podia ser só uma alucinação, mas a alucinação tinha toda razão! Kagome não precisava saber. Virou-se rapidamente para tirar o cinto de segurança o mais depressa possível, porém alguém o impediu:

__Pare!_ – gritou outra miniatura sua esta usando uma longa túnica branca que ia até seus pés com mangas compridas, tinha asas nas costas, uma aureola na cabeça, e nas mãos uma pequena harpa dourada. – _Você quer mesmo trais a confiança de Kagome sendo desonesto com ela?_

_Quero! – respondeu sem hesitar, destravando o cindo de segurança.

__Muito bem, então vá em frente_. – disse o Inuyasha anjinho de forma extremamente calma – _Ceda a tentação e prove a Kagome que ela estava certa __de novo__, que você é um fraco e que não aguenta ficar sem café por um dia sequer._

Inuyasha fechou a cara, o anjinho tinha razão!

Se tomasse café agora, ele só iria provar que era fraco e que Kagome estava certa de novo!

Decidido a não fazer isso, ele voltou a travar o cinto de segurança, apertou firmemente as mãos no volante e acelerou, em seu ombro o anjinho mostrou a língua para o diabinho que praguejou, e em seguida os dois haviam sumido em cortinas de fumaça.

Aquilo era loucura!

Ele havia acabado de ter uma conversa com outras duas versões sua em miniatura, e ele que sempre achou que esse tipo de coisa só acontecia em desenho animado!

_Seu amigo está muito estranho. Sabia disso? – perguntou Sango cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa de seu noivo e patrão.

_Estranho como?

Miroku lançou um sorriso safado às pernas da secretaria, mas não tinha problema já que ela por acaso também era sua noiva, porém levantou o olhar quando ela começou a estalara os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

_Oi? A minha cara está aqui em cima.

_Ah claro, desculpe.

Ele lançou um sorriso sem jeito, mas seus olhos automaticamente caíram para o decote da morena, que girou os olhos, aquele pervertido nunca ia mudar. Calmamente ela apanhou uma revista sobre a mesa, e enrolou-a.

_Ai! – reclamou ao seu atingido na cabeça.

_E então? – Ainda segurando a revista Sango cruzou os braços sobre o colo e arqueou uma sobrancelha – Será que já terminou sua pequena excursão, ou vou ter que pegar algo maior e mais grosso para te bater?

_Não tudo bem, pode falar agora. – Miroku alargou seu sorriso amarelo para a noiva – Você dizia que o Inuyasha está um pouco estranho, é isso?

_Exatamente.

_Mas... Estranho como?

Sango encolheu os ombros.

_Não sei dizer ao certo, mas Ayame, a assistente dele, me falou que hoje de manha, ela foi como já é de costume levar o cappuccino expresso duplo dele e...

_Como de costume? – perguntou Miroku – Quer dizer que ela leva cappuccino expresso duplo para ele todas as manhãs?

_É. – respondeu Sango – E no almoço leva três tigelas de ramen, e depois pelo meio da tarde mais outras duas tigelas de ramen e uma xicara de café.

_Nossa. – Miroku piscou – Mas eu achei que ele tinha parado com o vicio do ramen.

_Só na frente da Kagome. – Sango girou os olhos.

_Então muito me admira você não ter contado nada a ela. – comentou Miroku – Achei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga.

_E é. – Sango olhou-o com imparcialidade – Mas Inuyasha está pagando 500 dólares mensais pelo meu silencio.

_Então foi assim que você comprou aquela bolsa. – ele franziu o cenho, mas logo em seguida encolheu os ombros – Pois é vivendo e aprendendo, mas continue o que aconteceu quando Ayame foi levar o cappuccino dele?

Sango franziu o cenho.

_Ela não soube explicar direito, mas acho que ele estendeu a mão para pegar o copo, mas ai ele segurou essa mão com a outra mão e começou a murmurar entre os dentes "Só um golinho nãos faz mal, ela não precisa saber, mas eu tenho que resistir, eu preciso ser forte", como se estivesse brigando consigo mesmo. E ai a expulsou do escritório. Tem ideia do que ele possa ter?

Miroku pensou um pouco, recostou-se a cadeira e olhou para o teto, tentando se lembrar de algum episodio semelhante. Para ele estar tão estranho aquilo devia ter no mínimo um dedinho de Kagome. E de repente, ele compreendeu, mas é claro!

_O ramen! – exclamou contente consigo mesmo por ter o raciocínio tão rápido.

_O que?

_Lembra-se de quando o Inuyasha era viciado em ramen, Sango? – ele olhou-a com um sorriso.

Sango concordou.

_Lembro, mas o que isso tem haver com... – e foi ai que ela também compreendeu. E arregalou os olhos – Você não acha que a Kagome...?

_Não só acho como tenho certeza! – Miroku gargalhou. – Inuyasha substituiu o vicio do ramen pelo vicio do café, mas Kagome só notou quando foi morar com ele!

Sango jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

_É isso que dar namorar uma nutricionista!

Cinco horas, cinquenta e seis minutos e seis segundos haviam se passado, ainda restavam dezoito horas três minutos e cinquenta e quatro segundos. Mas aquilo parecia uma eternidade, e sempre que olhava no relógio esperando que tivessem se passado horas havia se passado somente alguns minutos, era como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado.

Ele nem mesmo conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho, pois sobre sua mesa o diabinho e o anjinho duelavam a batalha do café.

**_Um homem precisa de café para sobreviver!** – gritou o pequeno diabinho Inuyasha investindo no anjinho com seu tridente.

__Mas se ele ceder agora, só estará provando que é fraco!_ – retrucou o pequeno anjinho Inuyasha puxando sua túnica para a altura dos joelhos e pulando para se desviar do tridente.

**_É claro que não, o sexo frágil é ela e não ele!** – urrou o diabinho investindo com o tridente novamente no anjinho que sobrevoava a sua cabeça. – **Desça aqui e lute como homem!**

O anjinho mostrou a língua gabando-se de sua vantagem de poder voar, o diabinho tentou puxar seu tridente para investir novamente, mas percebeu que o mesmo estava preso nas cordas da harpa do anjinho, que ele havia usado como escudo. O anjinho, também se dando conta disso, deu um sorriso perverso (?), e puxou a harpa juntamente com o tridente de seu oponente. O diabinho empalideceu ao ver o anjinho ajeitar seu tridente na harpa como se fosse um arco e uma fecha, e tentou sair correndo, mas o anjinho disparou o tridente que lhe acertou bem no traseiro.

**_Ai!** – gritou desaparecendo em uma cortina de fumaça vermelha.

O anjinho sorriu vitorioso para Inuyasha, mas logo em seguida desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça branca quando a porta do escritório foi aberta. Inuyasha piscou, estava realmente enlouquecendo.

Suspirou e passou a mão sobre os cabelos.

_Já estava mesmo na hora de me trazer essas aspirinas Ayame, porque minha cabeça vai explodir. – suspirou aliviado.

_Ayame? E esse tempo todo eu pensei que o nome que constava na minha certidão de nascimento era Miroku! – brincou Miroku. – Mas isso explica porque ela não está lá fora na mesa dela, eu achei que ela estivesse dando uma escapadinha.

Inuyasha massageou as têmporas, a risada de Miroku só agravava a sua dor de cabeça.

_Miroku cale a boca. – rosnou – O que você quer aqui afinal?

_Quem, eu? – Miroku perguntou inocentemente – Será que eu não posso simplesmente vir ver como vem andado meu melhor e mais antigo amigo, sem que haja qualquer motivo especifico?

_Não. – respondeu finalmente olhando para Miroku.

Seus olhos escureceram de desejo, sua garganta secou, seu olhar era fixo, e Miroku exibiu um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

_O que foi Inuyasha? Você quer isso? Quer? – provocou balançando o copo de café que tinha em mãos – Por acaso não tomou o seu cafezinho santo de todo dia?

_Kagome. – ele disse subitamente – Ela ligou para você, te disse para fazer isso. Quer que você me vigie.

O sorriso de Miroku aumentou, e ele lentamente levou o copo de café até a boca, com Inuyasha acompanhando minuciosamente cada um de seus movimentos, e só depois de beber um longo gole foi que ele voltou a falar:

_Na verdade Sango encontrou com Ayame, que contou a ela sobre o incidente de mais cedo, e ela contou para mim, então nós concluímos sozinhos o que teria acontecido. E eu vim apenas tirar a prova.

_Povo fofoqueiro. – disse Inuyasha entre dentes.

Miroku balançou a cabeça e lentamente tomou mais um longo gole de café, enquanto sentava-se bem em frente de Inuyasha.

_Não é fofoca, é compartilhamento de informações por telefone sem fio.

_Fofoca. – traduziu Inuyasha.

_É outra maneira de se ver.

Miroku encolheu os ombros e colocou o copo já pela metade sobre a mesa de Inuyasha, mais próxima do próprio do que dele mesmo. O diabinho voltou a aparecer ali, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e espiou dentro do copo, depois puxou o ar com força e o soltou extasiado.

**_Nossa, sinta só esse aroma!**

Inuyasha gemeu sofredor, porque todos queriam tortura-lo daquela forma? A sua frente, Miroku usava todo o seu autocontrole para não cair na gargalhada.

Ouviram-se duas batidas na porta, e em seguida Ayame entrou timidamente na sala carregando uma bandeja com um copo quente de achocolatado e duas aspirinas para dor de cabeça. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado, Ayame era um anjo.

_Obrigado Ayame. – agradeceu quando a assistente deixou a bandeja sobre sua mesa.

_Com licença. – disse timidamente saindo do escritório.

Bem não era a mesma coisa que café, mas ao menos continha cafeína; pegou as aspirinas em uma mão e o copo de achocolatado em outra.

__Não faça isso!_ – gritou o anjinho de repente aparecendo em cima de seu braço – _Essa coisa tem cafeína, se você tomar vai provar que Kagome está certa!_

_Feh, ela só disse para eu não tomar café! – ele retrucou soprando o anjinho para longe.

Aspirinas com achocolatado. Um santo remédio.

Sorrio satisfeito e recostou-se a cadeira, sem ligar para o olhar que Miroku lhe lançava, talvez porque o vira falar sozinho ou então porque ele tomou aspirinas com achocolatado ao invés de água, mas estava pouco se lixando para aquilo.

Miroku ajeitou-se desconfortável em sua cadeira.

_Eu sempre achei que a obrigação de um diretor de Marketing fosse passar uma boa imagem, mas neste momento você só está passando a imagem de um maluco mesmo.

Enquanto entornava o copo de achocolatado na boca, Inuyasha mostrou a Miroku seu dedo do meio.

**Mais**. Implorou seu corpo. **Mais**.

Ele ajeitou-se em seu lugar e apertou o botão do interfone.

_Ayame. – chamou.

_Sim senhor Taisho? – respondeu Ayame.

_Preciso que me traga chocolate, muito chocolate. E coca cola também!

_Perdão senhor Taisho. – murmurou confusa – Acho que não ouvi direito, o senhor disse...?

_Você ouviu perfeitamente bem! – cortou Inuyasha – E se for bem rápida eu até acrescento um bônus ao seu pagamento.

A resposta foi o silêncio. Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

_Ayame? – chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Doze minutos depois Ayame entrou apressada no escritório de Inuyasha, trazendo uma sacola de papel com o emblema de uma confeitaria que havia ali perto, dentro dela havia três tipos diferentes de fatias de bolos de chocolate, quatro barras de chocolate, e uma garrafa de dois litros de Coca-Cola.

__Não faça isso!_ – gritou o anjinho – _Kagome disse...!_

**_Kagome disse que você não pode tomar café, ela não falou nada sobre cafeína! **– interrompeu o diabinho surgindo atrás do anjinho e lhe tampando a boca – **Vá em frente! Não vai ter problema algum!**

Ele abriu a garrafa, e começou a tomar todo o refrigerante direto da garrafa.

_E então? – perguntou Sango ao ver Miroku retornando – Como ele está?

_Tão louco quanto da ultima vez. – Miroku fez uma careta de desagrado e jogou o copo de café ainda meio cheio na lata de lixo – Odeio café, não sei como ele gosta dessa coisa!

_É o vicio. – comentou Sango pegando seu celular em cima da mesa – Pelo que ele substituiu o café?

_Coca-Cola, e chocolate. – respondeu Miroku. – Ligando para Kagome?

_Huhun. – murmurou encostando o celular no ouvido. – Será que ele nunca vai aprender?

_Não mesmo. – Miroku balançou a cabeça e entrou em sua sala.

"Sango eu já ia mesmo te ligar!" – Kagome atendeu euforicamente – "Quer ir almoçar comigo?".

Sango abriu um enorme sorriso.

_Conseguiu aquele emprego não é?

"Sim!" – gritou euforicamente e Sango acabou gritando junto.

O interfone tocou.

"Hã... Sango?" – chamou Miroku – "Só porque é minha noiva e tem certos privilégios, não significa que pode ficar gritando no escritório. Tudo bem?".

_Ah claro desculpe. – sussurrou Sango – Mas é que Kagome conseguiu aquele emprego.

"É mesmo?" – em sua sala Miroku sorriu – "Bem boa sorte para ela então, porque ela já tem seu primeiro paciente.".

_Ah sim é verdade. – riu Sango desligando o interfone – Você escutou Kagome? Já tem seu primeiro paciente!

"É o Inuyasha não é?" – perguntou com ar de quem sabe tudo – "Eu sabia que ele não iria resistir. O que ele está fazendo?".

_Se entupindo de chocolate, e refrigerante.

Inuyasha chegou muito satisfeito a sua casa, havia passado o dia inteiro sem beber café, e olha que a tentação havia sido grande!

Quando abriu a porta, viu Kagome sentada no sofá com um saco de batatinhas em mãos, ela parecia muito tranquila e até bem feliz, o que surpreendeu Inuyasha, afinal ele não sabia que ela podia ser uma boa perdedora, aliais como ele ia saber? Kagome sempre ganhava, e nunca estava errada.

_Achei que não comesse batatinhas.

_Ei estamos em Junho. – ela respondeu abrindo o pacote.

_E daí?

_Essa é a primeira batatinha que como no ano. – o som crocante da batatinha quebrando-se entre os dentes de Kagome foi-se ouvido – E acho que a ocasião merece.

_Ocasião? – ele repetiu – Que ocasião?

Kagome abriu um imenso sorriso.

_Parabéns você está olhando para a mais nova nutricionista de Nova York!

_Kagome! – exclamou saltando sobre ela no sofá – Eu sabia que você ia conseguir meu amor! Você é demais e quando começa?! – falava euforicamente enquanto enchia seu rosto de beijos.

_Para Inuyasha! Para que eu tenho cocegas. – ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas só conseguiu derrubar as batatinhas no chão – Olha o que você fez! – riu. – E eu começo na segunda-feira.

_Desculpa meu amor, mas é que eu estou tão... – fez uma pausa para beijar-lhe os lábios – Orgulhoso!

_Isso já deu pra captar. – ela o empurrou e finalmente conseguiu se sentar no sofá – Eu só não achei que fosse está de tão bom humor, já que você odeia perder para mim.

O sorriso de Inuyasha lentamente desvaneceu-se e seu rosto tornou-se sério.

_O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Você ficou se entupindo de chocolate e Coca-Cola hoje o dia todo no escritório. – ela explicou.

_Miroku. – rosnou Inuyasha. – Aquele linguarudo.

_Na verdade foi Sango, e isso não significa que ela seja uma linguaruda. – queixou-se Kagome – Só que é a minha melhor amiga.

Ou que Inuyasha precisava pagar mais pra ela.

_E, além disso. – acrescentou Kagome – Estou sentindo na minha boca o gosto do chocolate que você comeu.

_Feh. E daí? – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e virou o rosto – O trato era que eu ficaria vinte e quatro horas sem café, e não passando fome!

_Primeiro: Chocolate e Coca-Cola não mata a fome de ninguém Inuyasha. – Kagome girou os olhos, mas em seguida abriu um sorriso sabido – Agora sobre o trato... Você realmente não escuta mesmo o que eu digo não é?

O olho esquerdo de Inuyasha tremeu. Kagome balançou a cabeça.

_O que eu disse foi "Trato feito então! Você vai ficar vinte e quatro horas sem consumir cafeína." Se lembra? Bem mesmo que não lebre, foi exatamente o que eu disse, e você não cumpriu, porque Coca-Cola e chocolate contem cafeína.

Como ele odiava esse jeito sabichão dela de quem sempre estar certo. Inuyasha trincou os dentes.

**_Ha, ha** – riu o diabinho surgindo no braço do sofá – **Se deu mal!**

Inuyasha o fuzilou com o olhar.

_A culpa é sua! – acusou – Você me disse para ir em frente, disse que não teria problema!

**_Porque era o que você queria que eu dissesse.** – disse o diabinho lentamente esfregando as mãos com um sorriso perverso e desaparecendo em uma cortina de fumaça vermelha.

Voando acima de sua cabeça surgiu o anjinho e atirou-lhe sua harpa na cabeça de Inuyasha.

_Ai! – reclamou massageando a cabeça.

__Por não ter me escutado!_ – exclamou logo antes de desaparecer numa cortina de fumaça branca.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa em ver Inuyasha falando só. E levantou-se cuidadosamente, indo de mansinho em direção à cozinha.

_Vou pegar a pá de lixo e a vassoura para juntar essas batatinhas do chão.

_Tá. – resmungou Inuyasha emburrado, enquanto massageava a cabeça.

Mas na verdade, ela estava indo preparar um chazinho de camomila para seu namorado.

_Cinco meses depois..._

Final de Novembro, e a cidade de Nova York já está repleta com as belas luzes de Natal, o frio é esmagador, mas não impede que as pessoas saiam pelas ruas congeladas a procura dos presentes de natal. Inclusive certo casal...

_Eu estou tão orgulhosa Inuyasha! – exclamou Kagome andando pelas ruas abraçando ao próprio corpo por causa do frio, apesar de estar bem agasalhada – Você finalmente deixou para trás o vício da cafeína, claro que você ainda toma uma ou outra xicara por dia, mas isso é totalmente normal e até saudável. Então tá tudo bem! – ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou na bochecha.

_Eu quase não acredito! – afirmou Inuyasha retirando uma bala do bolso e a colocando na boca, ele estava um tanto quanto inclinado para o lado por causa do peso das compras de natal, e praticamente as arrastando no chão, que Kagome havia feito.

Porque eles tiveram que comprar um pinheiro novo? Se ele já tinha comprado um no ano retrasado? E por falar nisso... Do que era feita aquela coisa?! Isso sem contar nas dezenas de presentes que ela havia comprado. Quantas coisas uma mulher podia comprar em uma única tarde?! Ele girou os olhos, que pergunta imbecil!

_Sabia que a cafeína é uma droga que pode causar dependência? – perguntou tentando não pensar na conta do cartão de crédito, e apanhando mais uma bala no bolso, só pra relaxar.

_É claro que sim. – Kagome riu – Eu sou nutricionista bobinho!

_E das boas! – riu Inuyasha pegando outra balinha e enfiando na boca.

Ele precisava de energia, ou então iria desmontar com o peso daquelas compras, é claro que ele podia dividir o peso segurando-as nas duas mãos. Mas ai ele não teria uma mão livre para pegar suas balinhas.

Kagome cerrou os olhos, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas balinhas ele já havia chupado, e principalmente tinha percebido a velocidade assombrosa com a qual ele as chupava. E também na cor delas, e no hálito de Inuyasha quando ele a beijava. Só havia uma explicação...

_Inuyasha? – chamou desconfiada.

_O que? – respondeu enfiando duas balas de uma vez na boca.

_Você está chupando balas de café?

**Fim.**

**Sei que não ficou "Nossa que legal, eu vou até favorita!", mas, por favor, tenham consideração, eu levei três dias digitando isso e hoje faço dezesseis anos. Então que tal uma review?**


End file.
